Cold Embrace
by xLosersRuleTheWorldx
Summary: Space can be a rather cold and lonely place to be during a time of war, but the two of them know how to make the best of it. Megatron/Soundwave; within ROTF


****Finally decided to post this from my DA account onto here. ^^ A********nd yes - I do love Megatron/Soundwave. Problem? Now, read and enjoy. ****

****Oh yeah - this takes place in the second Bayformers movie, after Optimus is killed.****

* * *

><p>Space was a cold and quiet place, especially when the only beings there were two Decepticons that usually sat in silence as they enjoyed it more than the sound of useless chatter. Another thing they enjoyed was each other's company as they learned to understand each other, even when everyone else could not.<p>

Megatron looked at his communications officer, who was sitting motionless in front of the monitor on the warship, transferring numerous data he had collected as he had been attached to that Earth satellite. Recently, by Megatron's order, he had unattached himself from it and moved to the Decepticon air ship to complete the necessary data transfer.

The tyrant looked at the officer from his seat, staring at his form. He had been by his side since the beginning and had yet to leave him. Smirking, he calling out, "Tell me Soundwave How much information have you gathered from those humans?"

"Approximate number: 6,330,288"

He laughed. "I'm going to gather it was much data." He walked over to the mech, who turned to face him as his cables were still hooked up to the monitor. Megatron brushed his servos over one of the cords. "Disconnect yourself. You can finish the transfer later."

Soundwave did as order and turned to his master, staring up at him, diligently waiting for an order.

The tyrant ran his sharp, deadly fingers over the other's faceplates and down to his neck cables. The much smaller mech shuddered, not knowing what his master desired from him. He waited patiently, though the tyrant just kept looking over him, smirking.

"You've done quite a lot for me, haven't you Soundwave?" he said. "Because of your hard work The boy was found and the mighty Prime has finally fallen." His servo moved to his chassis. "You deserve an award for that."

"My Lord"

Megatron rolled his optics. "Soundwave, shut off the speech transmitter."

Soundwave optics widened at the command, yet did nothing to stop his Lord as he was pushed back against a wall, his legs being forcibly spread apart, Megatron pressing against him. His lips moved to his neck and shoulder, nipping and licking at the sweet metal. "It's been too long since I last had you Wouldn't you agree, Soundwave?"

The officer let out a shudder as his interfacial plating was stroked, a heating beginning to spread within his circuitry. Even in such a cold air, he could feel heat not only from his body, but his master's as well. He let out a soft intake as the back of his legs were suddenly gripped and lifted off the floor, them being forced around the tyrant's waist. He could feel his cheek plating heat up as their groins rubbed against each other.

He couldn't help but to tremble in anticipation of what was to come. His master was a rather aggressive mech, both on the battlefield and in the berth. Needless to say, Soundwave felt honored and even content that Megatron chose him out of all those under his ruling to be his mate, even if it was kept a secret. Truly, he preferred it that way. He didn't need that being shoved in his face; it would only be a hindrance.

The warlord's strong, long arms wrapped tightly around his body as he could feel the smaller mech shiver. "Are you cold?"

"Affirmative, my Lord." He slowly wrapped his arms around the other's neck, bringing himself closer. "But I know you will not let me be for long."

Megatron smirked and buried his helm into his neck cables, nipping and tasting the sweet metal.

Space was a cold and quiet place, but it was a calm and peaceful place for the two lovers to be alone together without pesky interruption from anyone. The air was cold and metal against metal felt even colder. Yet, as the two embraced each other, they didn't mind the freezing space. If anything, they welcomed it.

It only gave them more of a reason to hold onto each other tighter for warmth.


End file.
